The Active-matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) is a kind of thin film light-emitting device made of organic semiconductor material and driven by direct voltage. Different from the traditional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology, in the AMOLED display technology, backlight is not needed, and the light can be emitted by an organic material coating with a very small thickness. The light-emitting principle of AMOLED is: when electric current flows in the organic material coating, the organic material in the organic material coating can emit light. The AMOLED display panel can be made lighter and thinner with a larger viewing-angle and the power consumption thereof can be reduced significantly.
The AMOLED display panel comprises a gate metal layer, a source metal layer, and a drain metal layer. These metal layers all have strong light reflection ability. The ambient light can irradiate these metal layers through the opening area of the cover of the display panel and be reflected by the metal layers strongly. Consequently, the display effect of the AMOLED display panel would be adversely affected.
In the prior art, a circular polarizer is generally arranged on the cover so as to prevent part of the ambient light from irradiating the metal layers of the display panel. However, the defect of the above method lies in that, since the opaque region of the circular polarizer does not coincide with the region of the metal layers arranged on the display panel completely, on the one hand, the circular polarizer cannot shade the ambient light irradiating the metal layers completely, and on the other hand, the circular polarizer would shade useful ambient light irradiating the region outside the metal layers. In this case, the brightness of the display panel would be reduced to a large extent. In order to compensate the brightness decrease thereof, the power consumption of the display panel needs to be increased accordingly. However, if the power consumption of the display panel is increased, the lifetime of the display panel would be shortened to a large extent, and the total thickness thereof would be increased.